


Chasing Gold: A Collection of Vichris Drabbles

by Icicle



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chris is a little too in love with Victor, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendly competition, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, M/M, Pre-Canon, Tumblr Prompt, romantic holiday, vichris
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-04 01:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icicle/pseuds/Icicle
Summary: A collection of pre-canon drabbles, focusing on the early years of Victor and Chris's changing relationship. All drabbles are based off tumblr prompts.First prompt: Victor and Chris spend a romantic holiday together in Russia.





	Chasing Gold: A Collection of Vichris Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was written from a tumblr request. The prompt was "I'll keep you warm."

* * *

 

“I can’t believe we’re spending our holiday in Russia.” Chris sighs heavily and leans into Victor’s shoulder. He nuzzles his face against Victor’s soft sweater and gazes at the fireplace, staring into the fading flames. “This is _not_ what I pictured.”

Victor just laughs and begins raking his fingers through Chris’s curls. “Are you not happy?” Victor scoots closer to Chris on the plush couch. He tosses his long hair behind his other shoulder and then wraps his legs around Chris’s, pushing their knees together. He pouts and flutters his eyelashes as he sneaks his right foot up the leg of Chris’s pants, rubbing it against his shin.

Chris hates that look. He’s always been weak for it – for Victor – in general.

“Don’t I make you happy?” Victor asks, much too coy.

“Don’t be stupid, Vitya.” Chris tries to squirm away from Victor’s cold feet.  "You know that you do. You know how I feel about you…"

Fuck. He didn’t mean to say that. A warmth spreads up his cheeks, which Victor will surely notice. Panicking, Chris burrows his face further into Victor’s sweater.

This thing with Victor is still new and neither of them are really the type to talk about feelings. Or anything at all. They haven’t even discussed their relationship status yet. And while Chris would be more than happy to continue their arrangement, he doesn’t know if that’s what Victor wants. He’s Victor Nikiforov after all. Does he even do boyfriends?

Chris hopes if he hides long enough Victor will forget his misstep. He desperately needs to change the subject.

“It’s just…that—” Chris explains, trying not to stumble through his words. “You took gold and I took silver at the Grand Prix Finals. It’s my first big win and I thought we could celebrate somewhere… _warm_.”

Victor stops stroking Chris’s hair and turns to face him. “I thought you liked Russia.” Victor flashes Chris a smug grin.  "You said I could choose where we go since I won.“

“I did. But now I changed my mind.”

Chris untangles his limbs from Victor’s embrace. He needs to be strong. He won’t let Victor win this round. He’s already said too much and must redeem himself. He stands up from the couch and smiles wickedly. “Let’s make a new bet. And—if I win, we leave tomorrow for St. Barth’s.”

Victor cocks an eyebrow. “What’s that?”

Chris thinks Victor looks unsure, but he also knows that Victor never turns down a challenge. Competition drives him. It’s one of the things Chris admires most about him.

“I won’t tell unless you agree.” Chris licks his lips. “You’ll have to trust me.”

Victor hesitates for a moment but then nods. “Fine. You know I trust you, Christophe.” He offers a soft smile and holds his hand out to shake on the agreement.

Chris takes Victor’s hand and then lifts it to his mouth. He presses his lips against the back of Victor’s hand, first kissing it gently and then tracing the raised veins with his tongue, sucking on the delicate skin.

“Chris, what are you doing?” Chris can hear Victor’s voice crack.

He watches Victor’s pupils grow wider. Chris releases Victor’s hand and then brings him closer. He grabs Victor by the waist, pressing their bodies against each other, and then unbuckles his belt. “I’m going to suck your cock.”

“But—”

“No buts.”

Chris shuts Victor up with a kiss. He yanks Victor’s hair and then kisses him soundly. Within seconds, Victor responds; his lips and mouth are pliant against his. Victor’s fingers tug at the collar of his shirt and Chris knows that he’s won. Early on, he learned that kissing Victor is the best way to shut him up.

“Two minutes,” Chris says. “I’m going to make you come in two minutes. That’s the bet.”  After breaking the kiss, his own voice sounds breathless; his pants tighten against his growing erection.

Victor lets out a low moan against Chris’s mouth. His pupils are fully dilated now, eyes dark in the firelight, silver lashes fluttering against his cheek.

“And if I win?”

Victor doesn’t wait for a response. He’s already pushing Chris’s head down toward his crotch.

“If you win,” Chris says, making himself comfortable on his knees, “then you can keep me warm.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated! 
> 
> If you have an idea for a vichris drabble you'd like to see, my ask box is always open. Request any vichris prompts or other yoi pairings [ here](https://icicle33.tumblr.com/ask).


End file.
